Things Change For The Good?
by Rstriker
Summary: Bella who is moving to LA from Kentucky must adjust to a new place and new people. She has always walked in the shadow of her sister Rosalie but will things be any different in a new place. Meeting one new guy is interesting enough but what about two? ( All takes place in real world)
1. Preface

**_"Reader feedback is encouraged including ideas!_**

—-

 **( Bella POV )**

"My name is Bella, sometimes I wonder weird things like what even is life and what is my purpose here on earth in the state of Kentucky. I live in the middle of nowhere. Literally it is forty five minutes to drive anywhere from my house. That all changes tomorrow. Tomorrow's the day we move to California I am pretty nervous who would not be? It is a big difference! Also I'm going in my freshman year of high school. Apparently I will be attending a school called EastWood High it is supposed to be a decent school. I hope the people there are nice. Like I said I am nervous but I'm also excited this is a fresh start. I can make new friends not like I currently have any. But middle school sucks hopefullyy high school will be better. " Bella you need to get your nose out of that journal of yours and finish packing!" "I already did mom thanks for reminding me though." My mom is pretty cool she's not embarrassing like some moms. Her name is Renee. My dad's name is Charlie and my sister's name is Rosalie. Rosalie and I are twins but no one can tell I mean honestly she got the good looks and eye- hand coordination. Me however I'm plain old Bella. I'm pretty average with my dull brown hair and my pale complexion. There is nothing the least bit interesting about me! I don't play sports or anything because well like I mentioned before my sister Rosalie got all the eye-hand coordination. I get really uncomfortable when people ask me what I like to do hobbies wise because it is always changing I am still looking for what clicks with me. Although I do like dogs especially poodle mixes I have two of them. Oreo is a Cocker Spaniel Toy Poodle mix she is very bossy she will paw your hand till you pet her. Then there is Sophie and Australian Shepherd Poodle mix she is an apircot color and very playful. I love my dogs they are there for me when no one else is. Oh gosh it is 10:00 I should get some sleep I got a busy day tomorrow. As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but play out every possible outcome of this big change. All I could do is focus on what is right in front of me. I needed some rest and with that I was off in a peaceful doze.


	2. New Places And New Faces

**Please review it would be greatly appreciated!  
** ( Bella POV ) ** _  
*Beep*Beep*Beep*_**  
"Ugh! Morning already? I don't understand how it is physically possible for anyone to be awake at five in the morning!" "That is what coffee is for Bells." "Ha. Ha. Thanks dad." Seeing the house empty, without any furniture was weird but it was well on it's way to our new home. After getting ready for the day we proceeded to the airport, ate a crappy breakfast of airport food, and boarded the plane. I looked out the window at the place I had always known, it was well benth us by now. This is what you call a bittersweet moment. Sure I was nervous to leave my country home for an all new high class city home. you see my mom wasn't getting much business in Kentucky she is an interior designer but she got an offer in LA to work for this big design company. Needless to say that is a big step up. Oreo and Sophie, my dogs are on the flight too. They are just in their crates which are stowed away in the belly of the airplane. I wonder how they are holding up or if they are as nervous as I am. Apparently I had not gotten enough sleep last night because before I had known it I was asleep. Several hours later and here I am sitting now fully awake, over the intercom a voice starts to speak. " This is your pilot speaking we are about to start our descent in the LA airport." After getting off the plane we got a taxi to our new home. It was pretty cool by that I mean huge it even had an in ground pool! Now for the un- packing to begin. My parents were obviously getting the master bedroom. That left two bedrooms luckily they were the same size so there was no fight about who got the bigger room. As soon as we let Oreo out of her crate she proceeded to sniff just about everything and Sophie followed in suit. " Hey Bella have you seen my curling iron anywhere? There is just so many boxes!" " Here it is." I handed her her curling iron why can't I just be more like her? Rosalie is just so perfect and she has something about her that every one loves. She is just such a people person. She has always been super nice I mean it isn't her fault she was blessed with such great beauty and I am just plain old me. "Thanks Bella." "No problem Rose." Rosalie has always been oblivious to the difference between us and how much I envied her. Sometimes that was a good thing other times it wasn't, like when any of the guys I was interested in fell for her. I walked into my new bedroom "wow!" Could a house get any bigger? This was like a dream my room was huge I even had my own attached bathroom! My bedroom also had a window that looked out upon the front yard I could see across the street too. Across the street was a nice looking house somehow even bigger than our new house. But mowing the lawn was a beautiful stranger. Was he my new neighbor? I could probably stare all day if possible. He had bronze brown hair a sharp jaw line and muscles like no other. He was hot! Too bad I am the most socially awkward person on this planet. I could never talk to him. In fact I would not even be on his radar however, Rosalie definitely would be. Again another reason to be jealous of her. Wait! Was he waving ? Crap Cakes! Hopefully he didn't notice me staring. That would be awkward. I'll pretend I don't see him then there is no way he will think I was staring. Tomorrow comes soon enough and that means the first day of school. I want to make a good impression so I wear something a little bit dressier than usual and put on a bit of makeup. As I walk into my new school heads turn but only because of Rosalie walking next to me. I don't even know why I try I will always live in her shadow. Maybe that is what my purpose is as much as I would hope not I'm actually starting to believe it. Who am I and what is the purpose of my existence. I don't know. But I'm sure it is much more than to be residing in the shadow of my sister. I just want to feel like I belong. In the crowd I see many face all of which I don't recognize except the lawn mower guy from across the street. Just as the bell rings for first period we make eye contact. Then like that he is gone.


End file.
